Disrespect
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal is the adopted son of Peter and Elizabeth Burke. What happens when Neal is faced with an older agent who pushes all of his buttons. How long will it take before Neal retaliates? Warning: The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disrespect**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Neal is the adopted son of Peter and Elizabeth Burke. This happened after he made a deal with the FBI to get out of prison. Everyone in the White Collar Division is aware of this and treats him accordingly but what happens when Neal is faced with an older agent who pushes all of his buttons. How long will it take before Neal retaliates? **Warning:** The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**AN: **In this story CI's and junior agents can be punished with corporal punishment by their superiors.

**I would like to thank Miss MaryAnn for collaborating and betaeing this story. The story is based on one of her suggestions.**

**Chapter 1**

Soon after arriving for work Monday Peter called Neal into his office. "I've got some bad news for you. Hughes has been replaced temporarily with another older agent…Michael Russell. Fortunately he will only be here for a week but it is unlucky for you that Russell is old school meaning he will not take any tomfoolery from you. He won't hesitate to treat you like he did the CI's in his time when they stepped out of line and I do not want to look up from my desk and find you draped over your desk getting a thrashing from him. I want you to either be reading a case file or working on solving a case. I do not want to find you pulling shenanigans at any time while he is here," Peter explained sternly.

"I'll be good, Dad," promised Neal. "When will he be here?"

Peter looked down at the bullpen before saying, "He's here now," and left his office to greet the older man with Neal following.

"Agent Russell, I'm Peter Burke; it's so good that you to consented to replace Agent Hughes while he is away. I understand that you came out of retirement to do this?"

"How do you do Burke; I've read a lot of good things about you and your team and their 98% closure rate. You know Reece and I are old friends and I felt that I had to help him out at this time," replied the older agent. "And who is this young man…one of your top agents, I assume."

Peter gave Neal a warning look before replying, "This is a member of my team it is true; in fact it is because of him that we have such a high closure rate but he isn't an agent, he's my CI, Neal Caffrey."

Russell took a long look at Neal before replying, "Just keep your nose clean, young man and we shouldn't have any problems," before dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Neal bit back his reply and scurried to his desk to begin work. He picked up a cold case and proceeded to look for a culprit.

Peter had all of his agents looking through cold cases in hopes of finding something they could work on and like Neal they were all having problems finding something when Agent Russell stuck his head in and handed Peter their next case.

"There seems to be a series of art thefts in the gated community of Twin Rivers…the thieves have already hit two homes. Take your team and see what you can discover; leave Caffrey here for the time being," Russell ordered clearly not trusting Neal not to steal something.

Peter nodded not wanting to make waves at this time, "If it is okay with you I will have Neal check with his street sources on this case?"

Russell thought it over and nodded his agreement. "Tell him to make his calls and then get back to work on those cold cases on his desk."

"Jones, Diana you are with me…we have a new case," Peter said as he went to their area. It hurt him to see Neal look up so excitedly and for him to add, "Not this time Neal. I want you to check with Mozzie and see if he's heard anything concerning thefts at Twin Rivers and then get back to working on those cold cases."

Neal nodded trying to keep his disappointment from showing.

"I'm sorry, son but it is Russell's orders. He just doesn't know you like we do; I'm sure that once he sees how well you work he will change his mind," Peter added in a whisper before he joined his team at the elevators to head out.

Neal watched them go not realizing that he was being watched himself and that the watcher was none other than acting division leader, Michael Russell. By the time Neal turned back to his desk he found himself face to face with Russell and gulped in spite of himself. "Can I help you sir?" Neal asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Why aren't you working Caffrey? I think you need some incentive to get back to work," Russell barked as he pulled Neal from his chair and into the nearest vacant office for correction giving him six licks with a wooden ruler; even though the room had its blinds closed the agents there could still hear the punishment as well as Neal's yips of pain and when he left his face was burning as badly as his bottom.

"I had better see you working by the time I return or I will be adding to those licks…get to work!" he barked and watched with a smile as Neal gingerly sat back down and picked up another case.

Neal worked hard for the next few minutes until he sensed Russell leaving and then he hastily wiped his face of the tears before picking up his phone and calling Mozzie.

By the time Peter and his team returned Peter was dismayed to see Neal squirming in his chair and paused to ask, "What did you do this time, son?"

"Dad…he is too picky. I can't do anything to appease him. I waited too long to get to work after you left and received six licks and then while I was checking with my sources he decided that I was goofing off by staying on the phone with Mozzie too long and he added ten more licks. I got up to go to the rest room and he came in and gave me six more licks for taking too long. He said that it doesn't take ten minutes to pee," Neal replied near tears and then catching the older agent heading in his direction he brought his gaze back to the files he was reading before he could receive more licks.

"Burke…he is bothering you? I can reheat the fire in his bottom if he is?" threatened the older man while directing his glare at Neal.

"No sir, I was only asking him if his sources knew anything?" replied Peter.

"And did they?" asked the stern face older agent.

Peter nudged Neal with his foot who answered, "Mozzie did hear something but no particulars. He was going to check on the streets for any mention of pawning the spoils."

The answer seemed to please the older man who nodded and returned to his office leaving both Neal and Peter to sigh in relief. "Just hang in there a little longer Neal and soon this first day will be over," Peter said as he sought to comfort his son.

By the time they made it home Neal was in a foul mood almost earning him a spanking from his dad when he snapped at El, who was there to welcome her men back home and was taken aback when Neal snapped back to her, "How was your day" greeting with an "I'm fine now leave me alone" response.

Peter saw the hurt expression in his wife's face and popped Neal on his rear and said sternly, "Watch your mouth, son. I can easily bring back the heat in your rump."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've just had a bad day," Neal quickly apologized to his mom.

"What did he do that you had to spank him?" El asked her husband.

"It wasn't me…and before you ask it wasn't Hughes either. Do you remember Agent Michael Russell?"

El winced at the name and nodded. "He spanked our son?"

"Several times and all for petty offenses; what was the final count Neal?" asked Peter.

"Thirty all totaled," replied Neal as he gingerly sat on the sofa and then quickly turned on his side.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry. You are forgiven for your short answer just now," sympathized El. "I remember when Peter was under him as a junior agent and the first time Russell lit into him."

"Russell spanked you, Dad?" asked Neal with disbelief.

"Yeah, I was a junior agent and had a habit of speaking up during conferences. I saw and heard the older agents offer their comments and thought I could do the same. Russell saw things differently and broke me of the habit quickly. I didn't do it again until I became a senior agent when he couldn't touch me. It was soon afterward that Hughes took over and Russell's practice of smacking junior agents for petty offenses came to an end. That doesn't mean that junior agents aren't still disciplined in the same manner but talking out of turn isn't one of the offenses that are punished," Peter explained.

"I wish the same could be true for CI's," Neal said from the couch.

"Since you have had such a bad day, what can I fix you for supper, dear?" asked El.

"I really don't feel much like eating, Mom," replied Neal as he put his head on his arm.

"Peter, why don't you help Neal get comfortable and then come back down; I bet I can find something he will like to eat," suggested El as she mouthed the words 'sunburn lotion' to her husband. He got the hint and moved over to where his son was lying down.

"Come on buddy, you will feel better after you have changed into something a bit more comfortable and loose," Peter said as he helped Neal up and to his room and by the time they returned Neal was feeling better. He had changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. His Dad had rubbed sunburn lotion on to his abused flesh and with a couple of pain killers in his system he was hardly feeling any pain.

El had been busy as well by pulling out some leftovers from that day's events and had them ready to be consumed by her family. She also had put a pillow in Neal's chair to help cushion his sore bottom; before the night's end his spirits had improved and he was watching an old movie with his mom. It was one of his favorites and hers, How Green Was My Valley. Peter had left them to it so he could watch the ball game in his bedroom and mother and son enjoyed the evening together. Neal slept soundly and woke to the scent of Italian Roast.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPANKING TYPE STORIES STOP REVIEWING THIS ONE. If you think that Neal is being abused then you have obviously missed the point of the story. This is the type of discipline a parent, in my story, uses on their son. If it isn't the type of fiction you like to read then go elsewhere.**

**Chapter 2**

"It's going to be better today, Dad," began Neal on their ride into work. "I'm not going to do anything to cause Russell to punish me. I've already talked to Mozzie and he's updated me. He's found the fence for the first theft and is now looking for the second. Here is the name and address of the first fence," Neal said as he handed over the paper it was written on.

"That's great son," praised Peter, "we will check it out as soon as I report in to Russell."

Neal had high hopes of being allowed to accompany his dad and his team in pursuit of the thefts…at least to talk to the fence that Mozzie found but once again Agent Russell shot the request down and he was sent to do some filing, a job that he hated more than mortgage cases. It seemed that Russell was taking no chances with the CI and decided to keep him working in the office where he could be watched instead of letting him loose on the city.

Neal watched out for Russell and followed his rules as best that he could for the rest of the day and he stayed out of trouble until Thursday when he got into trouble yet again…but this time he was framed by one of the junior agents who Russell had gone out of his way to "teach" how to be the best agent he could and when he hadn't measured up Russell had disciplined him in a similar manner as he had Neal only he deserved of the discipline that Russell had been raining down upon him. He had only been accepted as an agent due to family connections. He felt that he didn't need to learn the rules and had on many occasions foisted his work on Neal to do and then he had taken the praise.

The junior agent, James Nichols came into the lounge and seeing only Neal looking for something to eat for lunch offered him his…a ham and cheese sandwich. "Look Caffrey I know I have been treating you badly in the past and I want to make up for it. I brought this sandwich for lunch but have just been sent out to run an errand for Russell so I thought I would grab something before I come back, so if you like you can have my sandwich instead."

Neal looked suspiciously at Nichols but he was hungry and Peter was still out with Jones and Diana bringing in a major suspect in the thefts that he waved aside his suspicions and thanked the agent before sitting down to consume the sandwich. "I guess anyone can change eventually," he thought to himself as he took a bite. It was delicious…the cheese wasn't just the normal cheddar that most had on a sandwich but Broschetto and the ham was from a deli. "I'm just glad that Nichols isn't a devil's ham sort of guy," he added to himself as he took another bite. It wasn't until he had nearly finished the sandwich that the real trouble began.

"CAFFREY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING MY LUNCH!" roared Michael Russell and Neal knew he had been set up and that he was going to pay heavily for it.

"I-I'm sorry sir…A-Agent Nichols g-gave it to me…he said it was h-his and that you had sent him out and he would g-grab lunch on the way back," stuttered Neal as his fear for Russell showed.

"I was warned about you…liar, con artist, thief and forger…your kind never changes and the only thing that can get through to you that lying and stealing is wrong is a good thrashing…well sir you have earned yourself a major one now. That cheese was the best that money can buy and you have eaten all that I have. I'm going to take the price of that cheese out on your butt," barked Russell as he pushed Neal against the table he was just eating at and began to whale away at his backside letting his anger direct his blows but stopped after giving the CI twelve licks.

When Russell realize that he had let his anger rule his actions he was mortified at himself for losing control not that he would apologize so he only said, "Clean yourself up and get back to work. I want all of those case files you have been working on filed away before you leave today," and left Neal to cope.

Neal hissed as he straightened up and gingerly picked up the sandwich and threw it away. His appetite was gone. He then gingerly walked out aware of all of the looks coming his way as he walked to the nearest men's restroom to try and wash away his pain and embarrassment. He was still there when Peter walked in. "Neal," was all he said but it was all that it took before Neal threw himself into his dad's arms for comfort.

"I…it…N-Nichols set m-me up…it hurts-s," he cried as Peter rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Agent Nichols caused your pain?"

Neal nodded, "but R-Russell was the one that b-beat me…he gave me twelve licks."

Peter nodded and said, "go to the filing room and I'll see if I can convince Agent Nichols to confess about setting you up."

About an hour later Peter returned to find Neal finished and waiting leaning against the wall as he was still too sore to sit. "Come on; we're going…Russell approved it. He wants me to tell you that he's sorry; it seems that Agent Nichols had a change of heart and admitted to setting you up at lunch."

Neal nodded but in his heart he wanted revenge and he was going to get it no matter what it might cost him in the end.

"Dad, can you take me to June's? I would like to spend the night there instead of home with you and Mom," Neal requested quietly.

"Are you sure? I know you're upset about what happened today..."

"It's okay...Mozzie said he was going to drop by and I would really like to see him. I know you and Mom say that it is okay for him to visit at your house but he is more comfortable at June's," replied Neal as he tried to convince his dad that he was okay.

Peter paused as he considered it and then turned at the next light to head for June's and his son's other home. He made excellent time and dropped his son off but not before telling him, "if you change your mind later come on over we will be happy to have you stay."

"Thanks dad," Neal replied as he got out of the car and headed in. Peter waited until he had closed the door to the beautiful old house before speeding off to his home and lovely wife.

As soon as Neal greeted June he hurried up to his apartment to relax. He had barely changed into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before Mozzie arrived.

"Neal," greeted the smaller man before getting a good look at his friend. "What's wrong...you are planning something. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's a good thing that Dad isn't as talented as you or he wouldn't have let me out of his sight," replied Neal before launching into his plan. "I'm about to start payback on Agent Michael Russell and would like your input."

"Don't tell me that he punished you again today?" asked Mozzie, "what happened this time?"

"That insufferable Agent Nichols set me up and I fell for it..." Neal started to explain.

"So you ate Russell's lunch and he gave you twelve licks for it and Nichols set it all up?" Mozzie said as he summed it up.

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do to pay Nichols back?"

"Nothing...it is Russell that I'm after. He has thrashed me nearly every day for some petty offense and then this time for something I was the victim of. Peter convinced Nichols to tell the truth and then Russell didn't even have the decency to apologize to me for his mistake. He told dad to apologize for him and then went about his business as if my feelings didn't require an apology. No it is time for him to experience a little embarrassment too...it's payback time."

"What are you planning?"

"Tomorrow he is leaving and Hughes returns...thank goodness. I may annoy Hughes but he wouldn't have gone off halfcocked before punishing me. He would have investigated the whole thing first...but I digress. As I was saying Russell will be gone by noon for his five to six hour journey back home. He lives near the Canadian border and will have to go through a border station where his luggage will be searched. What type of embarrassment would he suffer if a noxious odor was to be discovered?" Neal said as he laid out his plan.

Moz began to smile and then laugh at the thought. "He would be mortified if he was suspected of some sort of crime. But what are you going to use to cause the smell?"

"Cheese...I figured that a wide selection of stinky cheese would do the trick," Neal confided with a smile. "Just think of the type of odor it will produce after being in a hot car trunk for four to five hours."

"He's going to be one mad Suit. Neal are you sure that you should go through with this?" cautioned Mozzie.

"Yes...I'll be careful...Don't worry Mozzie...I've got it all figured out. Mom is catering the Stinky Cheese Festival and will have several samples on hand as appetizers. I'm going to borrow a few and store them in several bags to hide the smell before sneaking them out to Russell's car. I figure that I'll have plenty of time to hide them in Russell's luggage before Hughes officially resumes as White Collar Director...after all the two men are friends and will most likely have some words before Russell leaves. It will be a piece of cake," Neal explained with a smile.

**Author's Note: There really is a Stinky Cheese Festival and it is held in NYC. The**

**sixth annual Stinky Cheese Festival was held from March 1 to 10, 2013.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neal arrived at the Burke's carrying a box of pastries early Friday morning. He let himself in and started coffee so by the time the scent of the Italian roast coffee woke Peter and El he had already selected several of his Mom's stinky cheese appetizers and had them squirreled away in his dad's car in a freezer bag to prevent the smell from alerting Peter on the ride into work.

"Neal...you made coffee...and brought pastries," Peter said with a smile as he devoured the first Danish he picked up before his wife could come in and limit his intake.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to...but this is a pleasant surprise," she responded with a kiss to his cheek. "I take it that you are in better spirits?"

"Yes ma'am...Agent Hughes will be returning today and Russell will be gone," he replied happily as he too selected a pastry and sat down to enjoy it with a sip of coffee.

Neal decided to leave the stinky cheese samples in Peter's car until after Russell arrived. He didn't want to take the chance of them being discovered before he had a chance to plant them in Russell's luggage. He sat at his desk and waited for Hughes' arrival so he could put his plan of revenge in motion. Russell decided to leave Neal alone that morning and put Neal back under Peter's authority.

It was mid-morning when Peter sent Neal to the local cafe for a decent cup of coffee. Peter was prepared to deal with Neal's argument of not being a gofer for the department but was pleasantly surprised when Neal agreed to do it without complaint.

"That worked out better than I could hope," thought Neal as he took a side trip to his dad's car so he could retrieve the stinky cheese before scurrying to Russell's car and picking the lock to the car trunk and unlocking the luggage to make his deposits, not realizing that a partial tag to El's business was stuck to the bottom of one of the appetizers. It was fortunate for Neal that the name of Burke was missing from the tag...however it still had Premiere Events stuck to it. All it would take would be for Peter, El or even Hughes to see it to recognize it as being hers.

All too soon Neal was back with the coffees timing it so that he arrived about five minutes before Reece Hughes and was sitting comfortably sipping his coffee when Russell officially stepped down and handed the department back to his friend.

Neal's handiwork wasn't discovered until later that afternoon but he didn't hear about it until later that night. He had decided to spend the night with his folks and was in his room drawing when he heard the phone ring and checking the clock in his room saw that it was eleven o'clock in the evening and wondered if that meant they had a case and he would have to sacrifice his Saturday to go into work so he wasn't surprised when Peter entered his room a few minutes later but what did surprise him was when El entered as well.

Neal looked up into the faces of his parents to find that they looked angry and El very disappointed but before he could ask what had happened Peter said angrily,

"You just had to get him back, didn't you?"

And Neal knew at once that his payback had been discovered but he hid it as he asked innocently, "What payback are you talking about?"

"NEAL...don't you dare lie to me. You did this to embarrass Agent Russell because he embarrassed you all week...admit it so we can move on," shouted Peter as El laid her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Neal the appetizers you took had my Burke's Premiere Events stickers on them...or at least one of them had a partial sticker on it and Hughes recognized it," she informed him with a sad and disappointed expression on her face.

She knew that he was guilty when his face paled with that information and pushed further. "Agent Russell as stopped as usual at the border crossing and the guards smelled something funny coming from his trunk and detained him until his trunk and himself was checked out. Reece had to go and verify that Russell was who he said he was. That was a five hour drive for Reece but he did it because of his friendship with Russell. Now it was Reece who noticed the partial sticker, since as soon he vouched for Russell and the cheese was discovered to be the culprit, Russell was released. Reece searched the trunk and found the partial sticker; it must have fallen off before you put that one in the luggage and pocketed it. He knew it was mine and after hearing on how hard Russell rode you decided not to call it to his friend's attention. Neal he expects you to be punished for this...it was very disrespectful and this is something we do not approve of," explained El quietly.

"I'm sorry Mom...but he deserved it for his treatment of me this week," replied Neal defiantly.

"This will be taken care of tomorrow," declared Peter as he and then his wife kissed Neal goodnight before leaving him to consider how his actions were going to cost him a sore bottom the next day.

After a sleepless night filled with worry on how his dad was going to punish him Neal bolted early Saturday morning. He silently and carefully got dressed before disguising his bed to look as if he was still sleeping in it and let himself out of the sleeping household making sure that he reset the alarm as he exited the front door. He was scared and because of that fear he didn't think clearly and instead of staying to talk his fear out he left to try and avoid it as long as possible.

When El got up she was surprised to find Satch sitting and watching the front door. "What are you doing boy? Do you need to get out?" she asked as if he could answer.

"Come on boy let's go outback for now and then I'll get Neal to take you for a walk," as she lured him into following her to the back yard.

Peter walked in a few minutes after the scent of the coffee persuaded him to get moving. "Where's Neal?" El asked when he came in by himself.

"I thought I would let the scent of Italian Roast coffee wake him like it did me," replied Peter as he took his first swallow before sitting down to his breakfast.

"What are you going to do about what he did yesterday, hon?"

"I'm going to spank him," replied Peter simply and then at his wife's expression he asked, "you do agree that he needs to be spanked for what he did?"

"Of course I do, but you need to talk to him about why he did it and to explain to him why it isn't acceptable behavior for our son to do."

"I will," Peter assured her as he continued his meal.

"This is strange," El said after fifteen minutes had passed with no Neal. "I think I will just go and check on him."

"I have a better idea," Peter said with a smile after he left Satch in from outside.

"Satch...go get Neal...wake him up, boy," he ordered and watched the dog leave but frowned when he didn't hear the dog go up the stairs and followed to see where he had gone.

"Honey, why would Satch go to the front door instead upstairs to Neal's room?" asked Peter.

"You know when I came down this morning I found Satch waiting at the front door," and then as a light bulb went off they both exclaimed,

"He's run away."

Peter opened the door but realized that he must have been gone hours before they came down and while he was doing that El rushed upstairs to find that the figure she thought was in the bed wasn't their son, Neal but several pillows arranged to look like someone was in the bed instead.

Peter looked up as his wife approached. "He arranged pillows in the bed to look like someone was sleeping. He must have been scared of the spanking you were going to give him and ran to avoid it," El said sadly.

"Don't worry honey, I'll find him and explain things to him...I'll be gentle. Then I will bring him home and wear the dickens out of him for yesterday's stunt as well as scaring us today," he promised as he grabbed his jacket and left to find his wayward son.

It was later in the morning that El decided to take Satch for a walk to the local park where she discovered Neal sketching children playing on the jungle gym. He was so focused on what he was doing that he wasn't even aware that El had sat next to him on the bench until Satch jumped up to greet him.

Neal's eyes traveled back from Satch to that of his mother before speaking, "I couldn't sleep worrying about what Dad was going to do to me that I just had to leave," he explained.

"So instead of leaving us a note you disguised your bed to look like you were still sleeping in it and left," she replied angrily.

"Mom..."

"Don't you 'mom' me young man, you knew that you were wrong or you would have left a note at least. I can understand your being scared, sweetie but if you felt it was too late to talk to us about it the least you could have done was to leave a note and tell us where you went. Peter has been out looking for you these last few hours...," El paused as she considered her words before resuming, "why isn't your anklet working. Peter should have been here as soon as he had your tracking stats pulled up?"

"Because I have been here since Jones ran his tracking stats," replied Peter who stepped out behind a tree.

"Dad! I...how," Neal sprang up not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"You want to know why I didn't haul you away."

Neal nodded.

"I was hoping that once you had calm down you would return home and face me...face the punishment you know you deserve," replied Peter as he came and sat on Neal's other side as he pulled his son back down on the bench.

Neal seated between the two and with Satch at his feet didn't know what to say at first and then he just blurted out, "I was scared Dad."

"Of me...or of me spanking you?"

"Spanking me...Dad I don't want to be spanked for embarrassing Russell...he deserved it for embarrassing me all week," replied Neal.

Peter replied quietly, "we need to carry this conversation on at home," as he stood and gently pulled Neal up with him. "Come on son, let's go home."

Neal nodded as he picked up his sketch pad and pencils to follow his parents back home.

"It's nearly twelve; let's have a bite to eat before we carry this conversation on," Peter advised.

Neal nodded wearily; it had been a long morning for him since he left around five in the morning and had been roaming for hours. "Why don't you take a nap while get lunch ready," suggested El as she pushed him towards the couch in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neal's appetite wasn't up to standards for lunch mainly due to what was going to happen afterward but he managed to finish everything on his plate before excusing himself to go to his room knowing that Peter wouldn't be too far behind.

"Neal, we need to talk," Peter said upon entering a few minutes later.

"Talk? Don't you mean spank, Dad?" replied Neal snippily.

Peter raised his eyebrow at Neal's remark but sat down next to him on his bed anyhow. "No, I mean talk. Son, why is it that you don't feel that you did anything wrong yesterday?"

"Because he was worse to me than I was to him," replied Neal. "He repeatedly spanked me for petty offenses and even though he took me behind closed doors and pulled blinds everyone there knew I was being spanked...it was embarrassing."

"I'm sorry Neal but that is FBI policy and something every agent went through when they became junior agents; most of them learned quickly but a few like your old man had to relearn several times before the spankings stopped," Peter recalled as he suffered several times at Russell's hands. "If I had protested Russell's treatment I might as well have turned in my badge...part of it was a way of testing if we had what it took to become a full-fledged FBI agent and I must have passed," Peter explained with a smile.

"It's still not fair," pouted Neal. "He was picky and when I retaliated, I'm the one who is going to be punished and not him for his original treatment of me," Neal added.

"Well, whether you feel that it is right or not you pulled a prank on your superior, a prank that I may add included you breaking in to his car trunk and planting substances that caused him to be pulled over and held as a suspicious character and that isn't to be tolerated," Peter stated as he stood up and motioned for Neal to do likewise.

"Neal I want you to bend over your desk. I'm going to give you a spanking," ordered Peter as he quickly pulled his belt from their loops and folded it in anticipation of the spanking Neal had earned.

Neal just glared at him and refused to move. "NO! I'm not going to let you spank me," he replied defiantly.

"Neal...I remember when I was defiant towards my dad concerning a spanking and I can tell you now that he lit a fire in my backside that wasn't extinguished for days afterward. Please do not make me cause you to experience it as well," pleaded Peter as he thought back to that time when he was a boy and he too retaliated against an unfair teacher and how he was punished for it. He was startled to remember that he too had chosen a smelly form of revenge although his version was worse than just having some stinky cheese left in the car.

His memory was interrupted when Neal stood and silently got into position. "I trust you dad, but I still don't think it's fair," Neal stated as he nervously waited for the first lick.

As Peter moved to get in position to he was carried back to that day many years ago when he found himself in a similar position. He was unfortunate to walk into his math class and find that Mr. Kennedy would be his math teacher. He remembered, "Peter Burke didn't I have your older brother Steven as a student when he was ten? Peter nodded and said, yes, sir," and then everything went from okay to bad as he was compared to his big brother time and time again and each time his brother was praised while he was belittled. It finally got to a point that Peter couldn't stand it any long and only wanted payback.

At the word payback Peter was brought back to the present and said, "You know you are lucky that I am only spanking you on your jean covered butt."

"Lucky? How is that lucky?" asked Neal.

"I could have spanked you like my dad did me and that was over his knee and on my bare butt," replied Peter as he brought his belt down on Neal's backside catching him off guard and bringing a cry of pain from his lips. Peter brought his belt down again and again and with every lick to Neal's backside Peter was reminded of his own spanking as his father's hand.

"Peter I am so disappointed in you...you caught and hid a skunk in Mr. Kennedy's car so when your teacher got in to go home he startled the skunk who then sprayed him and everything in the car. It almost caused him to wreck and then how would you had felt if he had been seriously hurt," lectured his father as he brought his hand down over and over on his son's bare bottom.

Peter even remembered his defiance as he replied, "it would have served him right for all of the humiliation he caused me this year." He remembered how his dad just started to hit harder...he just sobbed until his father realizing that he had enough and brought his spanking to an end." Peter came out of his remembrance realizing that his son, Neal had also had enough as he sobbed and he too brought Neal's spanking to an end.

"It's okay son...your slate is wiped clean," comforted Peter as he pulled Neal into a hug and held him until he got his emotions back under control. Peter remembered as well that his father did the same for him and how safe he felt in his father's arms. It was after that spanking that his father had a long talk with Mr. Kennedy and the humiliating session came to an end and he started to like math...so much so that he majored in the subject in college and got a degree in accounting before he applied for and was accepted as an FBI agent, specifically in the while collar division...where he eventually caught the kid he had just spanked...his son Neal. Peter nearly chuckled with the thought of how much his son was like him even to the point of mimicking him in his manner of retaliation.

"I guess it is true…like father like son."

Once he felt Neal's tears end he pulled him away and said, "Next time you decide to retaliate against someone, please come to me first...it could save your bottom a world of hurt. Now go and wash up and we will see if your mother has any more of that chocolate cake left."

Neal nodded and smiled at the thought of another slice of cake. "Thanks dad, for caring."

"How is he feeling, other than having a sore bottom?" El asked as her husband came down the stairs.

"He trusts me, but still feels that it isn't fair that he is being punished for the prank and being spanked repeatedly throughout the week by Agent Michael Russell for petty offenses. He doesn't understand that what he did to a superior is called being disrespectful," explained Peter.

"Is he coming down?"

"Yep, I promised him another piece of your chocolate cake," Peter replied with a smile.

El smiled; she knew that Neal would walk through fire for another piece of her cake and hurried to slice him a piece. She had only made it half way when she heard a knock to the front door and turned around to see Peter answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mom...Dad?" greeted Peter as his folks, Tim and Maggie Burke stood at the doorway.

"This is a surprise...won't you come in," El said as she greeted her in-laws. "I was just about to cut some cake; won't you join us and have some."

"Your chocolate cake?" replied Tim and at El's nods hurried past her to get a seat causing them all to laugh out loud.

"Tim just loves your chocolate cake and I must admit, so do I," laughed Maggie as she casually walked in with El.

In no time the four of them were laughing and eating when El glanced up to see Neal at the doorway looking nervous. "Neal come in...these are Peter's folks, Tim and Maggie Burke," El introduced.

"And this is Neal Caffrey...he started out as my CI but soon wormed his way into our hearts and we consider him our son and adopted him," Peter said as he pulled Neal further into the room.

There was a moment of silence as Maggie and Tim digested that information then both grandparents stood up and pulled Neal into their embrace. "It's good to meet you at last Neal. Peter has been talking about you in such a loving fashion that we knew you had to be someone special," Tim said as he patted him on the back.

"We finally have a grandchild from you...why didn't you tell us?" asked Maggie with Tim looking sternly at Peter.

"We weren't sure how you would take it," replied Peter.

"If you think he is someone special so do we...come on son and have some cake...your mom makes the best chocolate cake on the planet...well next to your grandmother," Tim added hastily as he pulled Neal down in the chair next to him only to hear a yip and see the boy shoot up. He raised his eyebrows at Peter as to ask what's up.

"Neal pulled a prank on Agent Michael Russell, our interim director, and I had to punish him for it," replied Peter.

"You spanked him?"

"I used my belt on his bu...backside," replied Peter catching himself in time.

Tim looked sternly at Neal and asked, "Come and sit back down and tell me all about it," he ordered.

"If it is all the same to you I'll just stand over here and eat my cake...my backside is still a bit warm," replied Neal as he took his cake to the nearby counter to enjoy.

"Nonsense...have a seat here. Whenever I had to spank Peter he had to sit on his sore bottom...it was part of the punishment," Tim said as he motioned for Neal to join them.

Neal took one look at Tim and then Peter trying to decide. "You had better do it dear," Maggie said as she looked at her newest grandchild, "unless you want to find yourself over Tim's lap for one of his spankings for disobeying. Peter can tell you that they are nothing to laugh about."

Neal dejectedly picked up his cake and came over and just as he was sitting down a pillow miraculous appeared in his seat. "Tim just said you had to sit, not what you had to sit on," replied El as she deftly placed a fluffy pillow in Neal's chair.

"Ahhh...thanks Mom," replied Neal as he sat down and started to eat his cake leaving his grandfather speechless at El's actions.

"I always wanted to do that," laughed Maggie as she slapped her husband lightly on the arm.

Tim looked at his wife and started laughing as well...the tension had been broken. He watched as he grandson consumed his cake and asked for more.

"You had better hurry up and finish your cake before Neal starts to eat your's as well," El said as she set a glass of milk down in front of her son before getting him another slice of cake. After that it seemed to be a contest between the men folk on who could finish their cake first. Neal won hands down each time until Elizabeth ended the contest by removing the cake.

"That's it; three slices should be enough for anyone."

As Neal finished the last of his milk he said quietly, "I'll think about you granddad when I have a slice for a midnight snack." The comment brought down the house and when everyone was able to talk without laughing the group moved into the living room and Neal made a beeline for the softest piece of furniture there, the couch, and sat down gingerly.

"Now tell your old grandfather what you did to earn yourself such a sore backside?" Tim asked as he got comfortable on the couch.

Neal hesitated as he looked to Peter for help. "Our director, Reece Hughes was out of town for a week and got his old friend, Michael Russell, to fill in for him. Neal's reputation preceded him to such an extent that Russell thought it best that Neal stay in the office. He gave him cold cases to work on and filing case files and when he didn't come up to his expectations he spanked him. In all of the cases the spankings were for petty offenses. Now, the spankings always took place behind closed doors with blinds down but the agents there knew what was happening and Neal felt embarrassed. The last straw came when one of the junior agents set him up and Russell hit the roof and gave Neal twelve licks with his ruler. I was able to convince the junior agent to confess and Russell grudgingly apologized...but he didn't apologize to Neal's face...but through me," Peter explained before turning to Neal to add,

"Do you think you can carry on from here, son?"

Neal nodded and continued, "I was so mad...I was punished for something that wasn't my fault that I guess I snapped and wanted payback...so I 'borrowed' some stinky cheese from Mom. She was catering the Stinky Cheese Festival held here and I planted them in Russell's luggage Friday. Hughes was due back Friday to resume his duties and I knew it was going to take Russell five to six hours to drive back home. He lives just over the Canadian Border and would have to stop at a border crossing where I was sure that the smell coming from the trunk would

draw the attention of the guards and he would be checked out as would his trunk...but Dad said I was disrespectful to Russell and he spanked me."

"I see," replied Tim as he glanced at his wife. "It kind of reminds me of another incident...do you remember when Peter did something similar to his math teacher...Jonathan Kennedy I think his name was," recalled Tim.

Maggie nodded, "And it seems to me that you said the same thing to Peter about being disrespectful and then you turned him over your knee and spanked his bare bottom."

"MOM!" hissed Peter as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"It was that incident you were talking about when you mention granddad spanking your bare butt when you told me how lucky I was to only receive my spanking with your belt!" exclaimed Neal as he looked wide eyed at his dad and then turning back to Tim to ask,

"What happened?"

"I think we should let Peter explain, don't you dear," Maggie replied before he husband could tell the tale.

"Yeah...explain to Neal how you both went off half-cocked and choose smelly ways to get back at your superiors. A math teacher for you son, just like Neal did with Mr. Russell," ordered Tim giving him a glare.

Peter knew that look...when he was young it always meant either come clean or face a spanking and he didn't want to test it now as an adult. "When I was ten I had the misfortune of getting the same math teacher that my older brother had...Mr. Kennedy. He made my life miserable by comparing my efforts with those of my brother. Steven, your uncle, made straight A's in Mr. Kennedy's class while I had problems...this was before I became good in the subject. Steven was always praised and I was belittled...called dummy for every mistake I made. Finally I had enough when my classmates began calling me dummy outside the classroom and vowed that Kennedy would pay. Since we lived out in the country I had no problems in finding and catching a skunk which I put in Kennedy's car at the end of the week and waited for the explosion to occur."

"Only you weren't expecting the explosion that soon visited your backside once your father heard about it," Maggie interjected in the story. Peter shook his head.

"What happened...how did they know it was you that planted the skunk?" asked Neal enthralled in the story.

"I, like you, unintentionally dropped something that tied me to it. In my case it was my pencil case with my initials on it that was dropped in the car when I enticed the skunk to climb in. Once the car was searched and it was found, I was in more trouble than I had ever seen in ten years of living," explained Peter.

"Wow…and you got spanked, too Dad. Hey, why didn't you tell me about this before?" asked Neal.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't follow in my footsteps and use it against anyone that pissed you off," replied Peter as he looked at Neal. "But the way this turned out I guess it wouldn't have done any harm. This proves one thing for sure…you are my son how else would you have chosen a smelly way to get back at Russell if you weren't."

Neal brightened at that. He had been looking for a dad all his life and he found one in Peter…and this definitely proved it. He looked lovingly at Peter before turning back to Tim to ask, "Granddad was there any times that Peter got spanked when he was older?"

"There was that time when he got picked up for drinking and driving…he was a senior in high school at the time. He kept on telling me that he was too old to be spanked…but he learned differently the next day, didn't you son," replied Tim with a twinkle in his eyes.

Peter put his face in his hands and moaned.

"That's what I keep on telling him granddad…I'm too old to get spanked but he does it nonetheless," pouted Neal.

"That's because you act like a kid most of the time…and while we are at it tell your grandfather how old you are…and I warn you Neal Dad can sense when he's being lied to," warned Peter.

"I'm twenty-five years old," replied Neal confidently but when he saw the disbelief in both of his grandparents faces he added, "you can check my birth certificate, if you don't believe me."

"Neal, what was the charge I finally convicted you of?" asked Peter conversationally.

"Bond forgery," Neal reluctantly replied.

Tim caught on to what his son was trying to get his grandson to admit to and asked again, "Tell me the truth this time, son. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three?" Neal replied tentatively and before he got the words out of his mouth he found himself pulled over his granddad's lap getting another spanking. It didn't take long before Tim had rekindled the fire in his bottom and Neal cried out, "I meant to say that I'm twenty-two," expecting the spanking to come to an end but was horrified to find Tim fumbling with his sweatpants and pulling both them and his boxers down to his thighs, exposing his now pink backside.

SWAT…SWAT…SWAT! Tim's hard hand found his backside again and again before asking once again, "How"…SWAT…"old"…SWAT…"are"…SWAT…"you"…SWAT!

Finally unable to take anymore Neal sobbed out, "I'm nineteen years old!" And as soon as Tim heard that he stopped the spanking and put Neal's clothes back in order. "Now why can't you just tell the truth son…it would be so much easier on your backside if you did?" Tim said as he pulled the boy into a forgiving embrace and held him until he stopped crying.

Neal held on, so filled with emotion…he knew he was loved by El and Peter but was overcome with the love that flowed from the man who had just punished him for lying. "Neal there is something I'm sure that my son and El have been trying to teach you…family does not lie to each other….and when they do they can expect to be spanked. I hope I have made that clear…and one other thing. I want you to send Agent Russell a letter of apology for the prank you pulled. Peter is right, that was an act of disrespect. He learned that the hard way because as soon as I finished with him he sat and wrote one to Mr. Kennedy and I made him do it over again and again until I was sure that it was respectful and he did that while sitting on his sore bottom. There is one thing I can say about my son…he learned from his spankings and seldom did I have to correct him for a previous offense. I hope that soon the same can be said about you," Tim explained as he kissed the top of Neal's head and sent him to his room to write his letter of apology.

As Neal climbed the stairs to his room he heard his granddad say out loud, "Quick while he's writing that apology letter lets have one more piece of cake!"

Neal turned and raced down the stairs, "Not without me!"

**The End**


End file.
